


Are you challenging me?

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [6]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Phanlumi - Freeform, Romance, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: The continuation of 'Illusions' since I got asked to make one more story related to that one.Phantom challenged Luminous with one simple sentence but he was about to get surprised.





	Are you challenging me?

"I wonder if you will be able to prepare yourself for bed like this...“, Phantom smiled broadly, supporting Luminous with one arm since the male was having troubles to walk a straight line at this point. The party they’ve been at was a full success, everyone was having fun until the end, nothing shocking happened, it was really refreshing to both the mind and soul since the food and drinks have been really nice. Phantom held himself back until the end though, all he enjoyed was one cocktail for its taste and he didn’t want to ruin his taste buds for the broad selection of food which was offered.

He was also the one responsible for his partner Luminous who got really wound up towards the end, it was completely unlike him to let go of his surroundings that much but he probably didn’t drink often either. It was surprising to see though that he kept drinking, maybe he thought that he was just having some tasty juice? It didn’t matter much now, he just was definitely drunk and could be happy that Phantom was in a good mood and kept him from making a fool of himself even more. Usually he would be the last one to interfere during such scenes, afterall Luminous was about to climb on the table so he could join the girls dancing, but that would definitely have ended in a broken arm or two. No, thanks!

„Are you challenging me~?“, a charming voice purred right next to him, it was definitely entertaining to see his partner in such a state once in a while. His cheeks still flushed as never before, his eyes a little tired and difficult to read unlike usual. Luminous was easy to read, his stoic expression and behavior were following a clear pattern but like this he was a complete challenge, not giving any signs of what was to come next. It was definitely thrilling to the challenge-seeking thief.

„Who knows? Maybe I am, maybe not.“

They both arrived at the Lumiere after Renault was so kind to pick them up. Gaston knew about the party so he already stood ready to welcome them on board and to help out if needed but Phantom was in a good shape. „As I see you were having fun. Shall I prepare some support for the morning?“, the old man asked with a knowing smile under his moustache to which Phantom nodded, knowingly. „Yes please, I’m sure he’ll need it!“ That said he and his guest made way towards their room to rest tonight.

 

Heavy breathing filled the room, sweating bodies were pressed against each other. Phantom wore a troubled expression while Luminous rode him, sitting on top of his hips, legs bent next to the other his thighs. „I... didn’t imagine you would do this... after this evening...“, the blonde panted, stroking a few strands out of Luminous his face to look into his glassy eyes. He looked so good like this, his fair skin being hit by only a hint of light which got allowed into this room. A few marks spread over his body, Phantom just couldn’t hold back during the little fight they were having before. The magician almost behaved like an animal, ready to hunt down its wished prey without any hesitation and that desire could just be seen all over his eyes and expression.

„Heh... Don’t underestimate me... I won’t wither in your shadow.“ He was having troubles pronouncing everything as clearly as usual but it only caused the pleased thief to chuckle. It was funny to hear those sophisticated words in such a clumsy way, slightly slurred. Luminous was lucky that he still was making sense to him. „Are you mocking me..?“ His mood quickly switched after he saw Phantom’s mouth curled up because he was holding back but he put his frustration into good use. Hot fingers scratched past the delicate skin of the thief, clearly being after leaving marks on there. Red streams, pulsating. „I didn’t allow you to laugh at me, you know...“ Phantom could swear that he saw a smirk on the other his face but all the friction he got in the meanwhile made it difficult to concentrate.

Luminous kept moving up and down, doing his best to increase the contact they both had with each other. In turn Phantom moved his pelvis along, his hands placed on Luminous’ hips, clawing down to ease some pressure which he was exposed to. They both couldn’t hold back any sounds, Luminous sounded weak but pleased and he didn’t even try to cover up his mouth. He just enjoyed what was given, squinting his eyes here and there, moaning softly, hunching forward when a thrust was too intense to endure without an immediate reaction.  
Phantom wished that this moment would last forever, he just couldn’t get enough of this stoic magician, no matter in which state he was. As long as he was happy and felt good, it was the same for the thief.

Everything nice was always over in a flash, they both noticed after they found each other laying onto the bed, eyes locked, breathing heavier once more, arms wrapped around the other his body. An embrace meant to forge something for eternity. Phantom could feel how Luminous’ exhausted breath hit his face. Once more he wore that sweet expression, almost looking right through his soul. A look only that certain gray haired male could give him, one that Phantom was weak against. It would always cook him soft. He couldn’t help but to gently brush past Luminous’ ear right through his hair. With the other hand he pulled the blanket higher which covered them both so none of them would get sick.

„Now I hope that you won’t get a hangover tomorrow...“

Luminous grinned, keeping his eyes closed while he shuffled a bit closer against the other.

„Are you challenging me again..~?“


End file.
